Dr. Strangeglove
Dr. Strangeglove (also known as Lavender Troggs) is the main antagonist in the internet game, Moshi Monsters. He turns players pets, Moshlings, into his minions known as Glumps. He has appeared in Super Moshi Missions 2 and 3 and has not been seen since his zeppelin malfunctioned and fell, exploding to the ground. He stole the celebrity Modog. He also appears as the main antagonist of Moshi Monsters: The Movie. Relationships Moshlings Dr. Strangeglove has a tragic backstory with Moshlings, the reason he has such a hatred of Moshlings is because a Musky Husky once bit him, which is one of the primary reasons he is evil, his hatred ever since has grown and grown, to the point that the Moshlings won't even come near him because of his hatred, and vice versa. Elder Furi Furi and Strangeglove were once best friends, they studied together, but after Furi realized that Strangeglove was experimenting on the Moshings, which he happened to be excellent at doing, Strangeglove got hired by the C.L.O.N.C. Leader because of being so good at it, Strangeglove dropped out of university. Strangeglove became a bit narcissistic, and overestimated his talents, he confronted Furi on the big mountain known as Mount Sillimanjao, and proposed an idea he got for not so long ago about taking over the entire world, Furi was confused and declined, after this, an unseen event happened, Strangeglove fell off the mountain, and was not to be seen for a very long time. Once Strangeglove finally returned, he started experimenting again, but this time he was more evil, he created the evil creations known as Glumps and continued his abduction of Moshlings, Elder Furi had formed "The Super Moshis" in which he used to defeat Strangeglove, this was a start of a rivalry. Whenever Furi confronts or talks with him in that regard, Furi always calls Strangeglove Lavender Troggs or simply Troggs, which is a way of mocking Strangeglove considering he dislikes that name, and "Sweet boy does not exist anymore". Another way of Furi to mock him is to have multiple of Musky Huskies in his cabin, because it reminds him of why he is evil. Glumps Even though creating them, he didn't really create them because he wanted to care about them, he mostly uses them for slaving and using them for his own goal to take over Monstro City, he is very rude over them, and while it is weird that he is so arrogant with them even though he created them, the reason for it is most likely also because he did after all create them, and they should be grateful he even created them. Even though often bullying the Glumps, most Glumps will still follow his rules and be loyal to him, mostly because of fear but also because they have to. Personality Strangeglove is a pretty stereotypical tyrant-scientist villain, which is what he is a parody on too, his hatred for Moshlings has taken over his life and his primary goal in life is to simply rule over Monstro and defeat the moshlings. Even though using fear as an advantage, he also has a slightly affable and weak nature, whenever Furi calls him Lavender Troggs he feels ashamed, and feels weakness. Gallery DS1.png|Dr. Strangeglove Hd 4edf9e8ba6b0ddc7077837a9a1ed684b.jpg|Dr. Strangeglove and Glumps Hd 6833e60b9305aa603832a442a343564d.jpg Dr. strangeglove 2.png|Dr. Strangeglove, as he appears in-game DS2.png Moviestrangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove, as he appears in Moshi Monsters: the Movie Trivia *He also appears in Ooh La lane behind a wall in front of his mansion. *He is a card in Moshi Monsters mash up cards. *Although he does not appear in Mission one in person, you can see his house and a ripped piece of his coat. *He is a parody of Dr. Strangelove from Dr. Strangelove or How I Learned How to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Oppressors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind